


Shatter my Shell

by Fluffy_Little_Bunny



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gaius totally has a dirty mouth, I love Lon'qu, I mean during the war, I should actual tag relevant stuff, M/M, No Kids - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot Twist, Sumia and Chrom are adorable, Sumia/Chrom and Lon'qu/Robin are my favorite ships in this game, about that no kids thing, dialogue isn't exactly the same due to some adaptations for the storyline, favorite tags I've ever done, has post-war things as well, not as many ships as my other fire emblem awakening story, poor libra, so adorable, stupid Grima, switching POVs, too bad, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Little_Bunny/pseuds/Fluffy_Little_Bunny
Summary: I am Yura, head tactician of the Ylissian army, and the one in charge of everyone. Though I travel with a group of interesting people, the one that interests me the most is Lon'qu. Usually, I know everything that goes on and why, but I still can't figure out Lon'qu's fear of women. Let's find out, shall we?





	1. The Prize

Lon'qu's POV~  
  
As soon as she walks into the room I think, _crap_. This wasn't because she was beautiful or anything, it's because she is a she. _Though I will admit her light blue hair is quite interesting._ I suffer from gynophobia, though I can push it aside while fighting. But still, I am thankful I am not fighting her. There is light in her eye that reflects the spirit of a fighter, and the light is strong.  Based on how she is talking and pointing with the leader of the shepherds, Chrom, she is a tactician. I silently hope she beats the new champion.

  
Sighing, I walk over to stand next to Khan Basilio. He pats me on the back and cheerfully bellows, “Now Lon’qu, I want you to watch this fight carefully. Watch the shepherds especially, for I will be giving you to them after this fight.”

  
Startled, I ask why.

  
He points at Chrom and the girl from earlier, “See them? Both of them managed to easily defeat the Longfort. Even if remain Khan, I feel their cause is a good one, so I will lend some assistance. You are that assistance.”

  
Again I ask why.

  
Basilio grabs my shoulders and looks me squarely in the eyes, and firmly says “Don’t underestimate yourself. Lon’qu, you are one of the finest swordsmen I’ve seen. Besides that, I’m still baffled how that Marth guy managed to beat you, but regardless… you would be a valuable asset.”

  
_That’s because I hesitated once I found out that Marth is a girl._

  
I silently nod in return and face the arena floor as the battle commences. As commanded, I observe the shepherds closely. Even though everything is lead and planned by their tactician, she merely has brought out each person strengths to be used to the best of their abilities; no fancy battle strategy, but a simple and effective one. It’s evident since each person can easily deal with many of Ferox’s finest warriors. I notice that she has grouped units together so everyone’s weakness is covered. Smart… While watching, I pick out the two strongest, which are easily the girl and the prince.

  
The girl is attacking with both a sword and magic, something I have never seen. Her swordsmanship is slightly rough, but still good enough to fight decently. After seeing a blast she sends at a knight, I can clearly deduce that she is prominently a mage. I cringe slightly as the knight falls down after being hit by a strong bolt of lightning. Even I might not be able to withstand that without major damage, I nervously think.

  
Turning my attention to the prince, I closely watch his sword style. Then something clicks inside of me, his sword style if exactly the same of that Marth. A mix of curious and suspicious, I lean forward hoping to get a better view. This can’t be a fluke. His stance and the way he wields his sword is identical. There is some sort of connection, but where? I lean back into my chair and decide I will confront the prince later.

  
Next thing I know, the battle is over, the shepherds the winner. I follow Basilio out and down to greet them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yura’s POV~

As soon as the battle is won, I rush around to check on everyone’s condition. Thankfully there is nothing more than a few scratches and the occasional bruise. I report this back to Chrom before turning to speak to the Khans.

  
Flavia walks over and congratulates us, “Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs.”

  
Chrom next to me is smiling and gratefully thanks her. Flavia chuckles and exclaims, “I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!”

  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see a great big man enter. He walks up while lightly joking, “Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…”

  
Both Chrom and I are startled by his entrance, but Chrom is the one that reacts, “I'm sorry, have we met?”

  
Crossing his arms, the man slightly pouts, “I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! My name is Basilio and I must say, you're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man.”

 

Seeing as Basilio has a connection to the mysterious man, Chrom then asks, “What do you know about him?”

  
Basilio in response bellows his answer, “You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended.”

  
Next to me, Lissa sighs, “He’s so dark and mysterious…”

  
I respond teasingly to her, “Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan…”

  
She rolls her eyes and retorts, “Well, I mean, c'mon... He is sort of dreamy, isn't he?”

  
I roll my eyes back her and give her a face. On the other side of me, Chrom yells, “And **you’re** sort of dreaming!”

  
Sticking out her tongue at him, Lissa sarcastically remarks, “Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding.”

  
Frederick enters in before the two can start an argument, “Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately.”

  
Chrom momentarily shuts up to acknowledge Frederick, “Right as always Frederick.”

  
I press my fingers to my temple as I sigh in agony. How can those two act like four years olds all the time? How does Frederick deal with them? In my peripheral vision, I see Basilio raise his hand to say something. Chrom has already started to head out, so I grab his arm and drag him back.

  
The khan raises his hand and beckons someone in while declaring, “Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you.”

  
A man enters, making no sound and glaring in my direction. I cock my head at him and mouth, ‘why are you eyeing me?’ He gives no answer and turns his head away. I’m about to say something, but Basilio starts to introduce him.

  
“This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly.”

  
Lissa trots back and yelps in surprise, “Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…”

 

She heads over as to inspect Lon’qu closer but quickly retreats when Lon’qu growls, “Away, woman!”

  
Startled and shocked, Lissa sputters out, “Hey! Wh-what did I say?!”

  
I lean over and give her a reassuring pat as Basilio laughs, “Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause.”

  
Eyeing Lon’qu wearily, Chrom cautions, “You're certain about this?”

  
Nodding, Basilio affirms, “Yes, yes. He's your man now.”

  
Turning to Lon’qu, Chrom checks with him, “And Lon'qu? You have no objections?”

  
He blatantly explains with no emotion, “He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear.”

 

I can see Chrom practically sweatdrop next to me while he shakily says, “...All right then. Welcome aboard.”

  
While Chrom and Basilio shake hands, I wave to our party to signal our leave. They start packing up their weapons and supplies before heading out of the doors. I eye our new teammate trying to assess him. He is a good swordsman and looks pretty sturdy. I haven’t seen him fight before but he should be a good unit to pair with any mages or archers. Maybe Virion? That way I can compensate for Virion’s lack of defense and keep Lon’qu away from females for a majority of battles. I will have to observe him more and gain more info before making any final decisions.

  
After a while of being on the road, night falls and we agree to set up camp. During this time, I compose a letter to Lon’qu asking if I could speak with him. I tell him to wake up early next morning and meet me a little way away from camp. While everyone else eats dinner, I sneak the note into his tent and leave.


	2. Partners in Fighting

After leaving the note, I go back to my tent to change into more bedtime clothes. Slipping off my jacket, I assess the damage done to it by the fight earlier that day. Nothing serious enough for me to get some help. Resolving to sew it in the morning, I hastily remove the tiny bits of armor I have so I can collapse on my makeshift bed. _Please let no brigands attack. I just want to sleep._

  
The next morning, I miraculously wake up as early as I needed to meet Lon’qu. _Why was that battle so draining? I shouldn’t be this tired. I do this every day practically._ Mouth widening into a wide yawn, I sit up and stretch. Rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes, I quickly patch up my jacket before slipping it on. I peek outside of my tent and see that I am a little behind schedule; the sun has risen far enough that the sky wasn’t completely filled with vibrant colors anymore. Slipping my boots on, I then hurriedly pack a couple tomes and my iron sword in case there is an attack. Careful to be as quiet as possible, I slip out into the bright light.

  
Weaving through the camp, I do a quick examination to make sure nothing is out of place. Once satisfied, I finally head to the scheduled spot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lonqu’s POV~

 

Last night, I came back to a letter from that girl from earlier.

  
_Lon’qu, I would like to meet up and discuss how the Shepherds work. I also would like to see your battle capabilities so I can best help you in battle, so please bring your sword. If you decide to come, there is a spot slightly east of here I will meet you when the sun rises. When the sun rises, look in that direction. There is one particularly tall tree that you’ll be able to see, head in that way. I’ll meet you at the base of that tree. Hope to see you tomorrow. ~Yura._

  
_I crumple up the paper immediately after reading it. Tossing the crumpled ball into the corner, I lay down to decide what to do. I can go suck it up and see her, or not. I don’t particularly want to go, but she is the tactician of this army. I’m just meeting her this once, nothing more. This won’t turn out badly, it’s just a simple meeting._ Groaning, I get up to get ready for bed.

  
My eyes fly open as the tiniest light streams through the folds of my tent. Immediately, I get up and start my morning routine, get dressed and grab my sword. I see that the colors of the sunrise have just started to appear, so I head out.

  
Strolling through the camp, I try and follow her directions, but the sun hasn’t peaked over the trees. Having nothing better to do, I find the most open spot in the camp where I am also away from everyone. Once I’ve found a place, I draw my killing edge and start swinging. Practice makes permanent, is what I think as I swing in repeated motions. Though I only swing for around five minutes, it feels much longer. When swinging a sword, it’s like I am meditating. Everything is calm, ethereal and slowed down. I can feel the paths as weapons come at me, seeing everything and sensing everything. Khan Basilio says it’s because I have natural talent, but I only have it because of years of rigorous training. Any man could achieve this state while fighting.

  
The air chills the few drops of sweat that have formed on my skin, the now peaking sun making the sweat glisten. Carefully, I sheathe my sword and head off to the meeting spot.

  
Following the sun and the now obvious tall tree as much as possible, it doesn’t take long to find what I believe to be the meeting spot. _There is no sign of her, maybe she is a bit late. I’ll just sit down here._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yura’s POV~

 

 _Gods, look at him._ When I arrive at the clearing, I am greeted by a sleeping Lon’qu. _He’s fallen asleep waiting for me… Well, now I feel bad because I must’ve been really late._ I walk over to him to wake him but hesitate. _I’m not sure how he would feel about me touching him, especially since he has gynophobia._ Instead of taking that route to waking him up, I softly call his name. His eyes immediately flutter open. He gives a slight jump when he sees me, but quickly composes himself.

  
“Sorry, I fell asleep,” he states, stating the obvious.

  
“I can see that. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you haven’t been waiting here too long,” I say.

  
“Nope. That was merely my own problem, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep,” he says while getting up and rubbing his eyes.

  
Maybe he had a rough night and he couldn’t sleep well. Concerned, I ask him, “How was your first night with the shepherds?”

  
“Fine.”

  
_Geez, I hope this isn’t an indication of how the rest of our conversation will go…_

  
“Okay then, maybe we should get started on getting to know each other a little better,” I suggest awkwardly.

  
“I thought I made it clear that I stab and you give commands.”

  
“Ah well… I was hoping for more personal info. Anything I should know so I can plan for things within your comfort zone?”

  
He raises an eyebrow questioningly, “What do you mean by comfort zone?”

  
“Well, based on your reaction to Lissa yesterday, I’m guessing you are at least uncomfortable with women. Also, Khan Basilio mentioned women make you go “on edge,” which implies that you aren’t comfortable being around women. In battle, I usually pair people together to help strengthen their strengths and hide each other’s weaknesses. I was trying to find out who to best put you with. If being with women makes you be uncomfortable, I won’t be putting you with a woman,” I explain in great detail.

  
I see him relax his shoulders as if his body sighed with relief. He opens and speaks in his low, but slightly rough voice, “It doesn’t matter to me. I don’t let my gynophobia affect me while in battle.”

  
“Okay…” I mumble before throwing options at him, “So there are a few people who I could pair you with: Stahl, a knight, Virion, an archer, Vaike, a fighter, or me. Each one of us would be able to complement your abilities well, at least based on what I’ve heard. Maybe you could give me a demonstration of your skills so I could get a better idea?”

  
Nodding, Lon’qu unsheathes his blade. I can tell the blade is made with fine craftsmanship and is probably one of the best swords in our army as of now. Its steel blade glows under the now risen morning sun. I see Lon’qu’s body relax and see his breathing pattern change. He makes the one second of preparing himself seem like a long, dramatic moment, but the illusion ends when he launches into a flurry of slashes. He makes swordsmanship seem like a dance. All his slashes have meaning behind it, and it looks like a well-choreographed routine, but I know that all those slashes have deadly intent behind them. Lonqu’s eyes are sharp and focused, and I can feel the intensity from a while away. If I were an enemy before him, I would be shredded. Silently, I sit back and enjoy the show why taking notes.

  
When Lon’qu finishes a few minutes later, I automatically give my praise, “Wow, that was amazing! I totally get why Khan Basilio said you could be a khan. I’ve never seen a swordsman as skilled as you. I bet you could even beat Chrom in a fight.”

  
Shaking his head, he humbly replies, “There is no need for such praise. I’m not nearly as good as you think. The prince could and would easily defeat me. You could too probably, with your magic.”

  
I grin and thank him for the compliment, but he tenses up. Next thing I know, he has tackled me to the ground. He recoils back immediately, but I wonder what brought in the sudden change. Him yelling, “We’re under attack!” tells the whole story. Next to me, in the ground, is an arrow that most likely would’ve seriously wounded me. A group of brigands jumps out of the forest, revealing themselves.

  
One of them calls out to us, “Well, sorry to interrupt your little lovebird picnic, but you’ll be leading us to that camp you came from.”

  
“I think not,” I retort back, drawing my sword and pulling out my thunder tome, “And that we aren’t lovebirds, far from it.”

  
Turning to Lon’qu, who is has a very angry face on, I ask, “Hey, I know this isn’t ideal, but you want to be partners in battle?”

  
He grunts back, so I take it as a yes. Seeing both of us are going to fight them, the brigands attack and I call my first command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be on a short one or two week hiatus since AP testing and my 15th birthday is coming up. In this time, I will come back and make slight edits and changes to posted chapters to improve them, but I will not be posting any new chapters.


End file.
